


Take Flight(DISCONTINUED)

by dickshapedclouds



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Wings, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Inspired by Maximum Ride, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Past Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickshapedclouds/pseuds/dickshapedclouds
Summary: Maximum Ride Au!!Wingy boyes!!





	1. Chapter 1

Lance was mutated when he was younger, kept in that facility for years. There were many others that would come and go. Most mutilated and carried out half dead.

Lance never dared to disobey. He wasn't going to take the chance of that. He played their game, rolled the dice, and obeyed in order to keep his life.

He learned too late that if he hadn't he'd be tortured. His wings had a multitude of scars and cuts along them. Wings stained with blood and dirt.

Lance was sure they were infected but didnt say anything in order to keep himself safe. He flinches when light floods into the dark room. Wings hitting the wall as he turns to the door.

"Get up 258." A gruff voice barks.

And Lance does, he rises slowly. Wings brushing the ground as he does.

"W-what's going on?"

"Don't ask questions."

Lance flinches and winces as the mans hand strikes his face. He allows himself to be tugged out of the cell and down the hall.

"You and a couple other birdies are being released, let's hope your wings still work." The man chuckles.

Released? Lance's eyes widen. He was being released after 15 years of captivity. He was 18, taken from his family at the age of 3.

"I- really?"

"Yes really, are you fucking stupid?"

"N-no sir, sorry." Lance whimpers.

He's taken into a room with 4 others. 3 men and 1 woman. He grunts as he's shoved onto the ground.

Muddled with blood and dirt, his matted feathers reach the ground. His wingspan was around 5 feet maybe larger. He sits up, wincing at the pain in his ribs.

Lance was the least beat up and scarred in the room. His face had no blemishes on it, the largest imperfection he had was the large scar on his back.

A man across from him had it the worst. A large scar across his nose, a metal arm, scars littering his torso. He was shaking slightly, afraid of the loud clunking behind the door.

There was a male comforting him, long black hair, a scar up his cheek. He whispers to the other man, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

There's a small female sitting in the corner, legs crossed. She seemed quite calm. Minimal scars, or at least none Lance could see.

And there was one more male. Heavy set, excited to get out of that place. He seemed scared and by the looks of that bucket, he got nauseous.

"Hey do you guys know what's-" Lance grunts when a blow lands to his back.

"Keep quiet 258."

Lance takes a deep breath, ribs and back aching now.

A few moments pass and then the door opens. The guards that had been in the room were now bowing on their knees, showing respect to their higher up.

The door closes after, what seems to be a woman, steps completely inside the room.

"You five are being released. Not for good behavior, not for extremely horrible behavior-" she pauses, looking at the long haired ravenette when she says that part.

"But we are releasing you because you five are our unsuccessful experiments and we no longer will need you. You may be stronger than the other, but you are still deemed failed experiments. Numbers 3, 258, 683, 162, and 299."

Lance's eyes widen, number 3. Champion. That male had been there for years, one of the first experiments.

The woman then steps back, guards following.

"Release them." She mutters, glass rising around her and the other guards.

Suddenly the floor drops from under Lance and the others. Their wings not taking to the air at first, Lance's are the first to catch.

He gasps and winces, watching the others hurdle towards the ground. Their wings catch soon after and although they were covered in dirt, Lance admired them.

He follows the others to the ground, the group landing in a body of water. Freezing cold waters, but at least it'd get their wings clean.

Lance groans at the feeling, enjoying the water lapping at his skin. He runs his fingers through the feathers of his wings, some of them shedding.

Running his fingers through them and watching the dirt and blood seep into the water.

"This feels so good." Lance laughs, a smile on his face. Beautiful blue, black, and silver becoming evident now that the built up grime is off his wings.

"How the hell can you laugh after that." The ravenette growls.

"Keith.." Champion sighs, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No, Shiro. He shouldn't be laughing that- that place was fucking horrible!" Keith shouts.

"Keith!" Shiro shouts.

Keith backs off, rolling his shoulders. Large beautiful red and black wings sat on his back. They still had a bit of dirt over them, but Shiro was working on cleaning them.

"I don't need you to clean my wings." Keith grumbles, jerking away.

"Theyre filthy."

"Yeah and so are yours. I can clean my own so you do the same." Keith growls, harshly washing them. Yelping when he pulls out a fist full of feathers.

Shiro sighs and continues washing his own wings, carefully going between the rows of feathers to clean them of any dirt or blood.

"Hey can someone help me? I cant get the juncture between my wings." The larger male that Lance had yet to learn his name asked.

"Yeah come over here big guy." Lance smiles, wading over to meet him halfway.

"Oh my name's Hunk."

"Is that like a nickname or..?"

"Its my actual name." Lance could practically hear the guys smile.

"I'm Lance." He smiles, gently wiping at the dirt on Hunk's back. Cleaning parts he had missed.

"You're really good at this, how long have you had your wings?"

"Uhh- I was taken when I was 3 so 15 years? I think." Lance mutters.

Shiro chokes at that, eyes having a look of pity in them.

"It was- it was terrifying if I'm honest." Lance laughs nervously, stepping away from Hunk when he's finished.

"God and I thought I had been there long." Shiro mutters.

"Ah- it's no biggie. I guess they wanted to see how younger people would react to the experiment. See if they'd die or whatever." Lance shrugs.

"You've got a magnificent wing span. I'd say they're about 5 foot?" The female mutters, admiring Lance's wings, running her fingers through them.

"Ah- thank you. And your name is?"

"Pidge like pigeon." She chuckles.

"Clever." Lance quips.

"I know right." She grins.

"Quit flirting. Its freezing and we've got to find some place to stay." Keith grumbles.

"We weren't flirting!" Lance shrieks, cheeks flushed.

"Yeah, sure." Keith sighs.

"Keith is right, we need to find something. Even if its not inside, we need to find shelter and start a little fire." Shiro mutters.

"Then lets head out." Keith sighs, wading out of the water, groaning at the sopping wet clothes sticking to his skin.

They all head out of the water and head through the large mass of trees. Hunk and Lance's stomachs growling simultaneously. Lance grunts and sighs, at least there he'd get food.

"We- we'll find something." Shiro mutters, looking back at the teens.

Lance was doubtful, he wished he could be back in that facility at that point. All the sounds and trees were something he hadn't been accustomed to in years. He hated that place, but at least there was food everyday. There wasn't going to be days where he'd worry what he would eat or where he'd sleep.

Life was going to get quite a bit more difficult.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!! I have no excuse except for me forgetting about this and having no motivation ahah.

Eventually they found a run down abandoned shack. It looked like it hadn't been used in months, there were blankets so that was useful.

"Hey, Keith?" Shiro asks, standing by the door.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come help me find some firewood?"

"Yep."

"You're the best." Shiro smiles.

Keith follows him out of the shack and back into the woods. Twirling the blade he found in one of the bedrooms, he hums.

"This isn't only to get firewood is it?"

"No, of course not. How the hell am I gonna watch over you and 3 other kids? I just- I don't see how that's possible. I don't know how I can supply food and other necessities. I haven't seen the world in years, Keith. That shitshow fucked me up good." Shiro mutters, running his fingers through his hair. It was long, he needed to cut it.

"I know, Takashi. I'm gonna help you, you just relax. I won't let you go through these things alone. You're my brother, I love you." Keith smiles.

"Thank you, Keith." Shiro smiles back. "Now, let's get some firewood."

It was easy, I mean they are in the woods. Gathering it up Keith spies a deer.

"Hold on, I wanna see if I can do this." He sets the wood down as quietly as he can, stepping through the grass.

He quickly runs at the deer and tackles it effortlessly. He grabs its head and twists it, snapping its neck. He didn't feel bad, they needed to eat. Lugging the deer over his shoulder he gathers the wood back up and grunts.

"I can carry the wood."

"It's fine, Shiro." Keith huffs, heading back to the cabin.

Shiro opens the door for him and Keith drops the deer carcass onto the wooden floor with a grunt. He piles the wood in the fireplace and starts a fire. Its tedious and takes forever, especially with his anger issues and impatience. Nonetheless, he gets it going.

"You, big man." Keith grumbles.

"U-uh me?" Hunk asks.

"Yes, you. You know how to prepare deer?"

"I might be a little rusty, since well- y'know.. I can try though." Hunk mutters.

"Cool." Keith takes the blade from his pants and stabs into the wooden floor. Standing up, he takes a seat by the wall and plays with his hands.

It takes a while but they eventually eat. It wasn't the best meal ever, but it was something. Hopefully they could find out where they are and get to their collective homes.

"Do you think Adam is still waiting?" Shiro asks Keith, staring blankly.

"I don't see why not." Keith shrugs.

"Ive been gone for years. I doubt he is." Shiro mutters.

"He loved you, Shiro. He ended things because of this shit." Keith sighs.

"I wish he wouldn't have left his ring on the table like that." Shiro runs his fingers through the too long hair. White and black mingling together.

"At least the mutation cured your disease."

"Well yeah. Is he even still alive?" Shiro mutters, voice breaking. He didnt even want to think of that possibility, he just wanted Adam to be waiting for him.

"Don't think about that." Keith sighs.

His wings twitch and he curses. Standing up, he lets them out, rolling his shoulders. Briliant red and black feathers, the moonlight hitting them just right.

His ears twitch slightly when he hears a twig snap outside the door. Quickly taking the knife from the floor he stands ground.

"Shiro get back." Keith growls.

"Keith I can-"

"Get back." Keith growls out again, ready to attack whoever or whatever was outside.

The door creaks open and Keith is quick to take hold of the person. Small frame, female? He holds the knife to their throat.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I could ask you the same." Calm, even, feminine British accent.

"I asked you first." He bites out, not releasing her from his hold.

"If you must know..Allura Altea, I work in a facility as a doctor. This is _my_ cabin that you have so rudely invaded and held me captive in. I ask you to let me go before my uncle Coran gets here." She bites back.

Keith hesitantly releases her, stepping backwards.

"Sorry for his behavior, ma'am. I'm Takashi Shirogane and that is Keith."

"Just Keith?"

"Keith Kogane." Keith mutters.

"Hm. And you three?" She asks.

"Lance McClain."

"Pidge Gunderson."

"Hunk Garret."

"What are those hideous things on your back?" Allura asks.

"Wings, results of mutation." Lance mutters, feeling hurt. He took pride in his wings if he were honest. Beautiful blue, black, and silver wings.

"Mutated humans? There's- there's people doing that? That's unethical.."

"What's unethical my dear?" A male with a large ginger mustache enters the cabin.

"Oh- Coran, these mutated people sought shelter here."

"Are they ill?" Coran asks, mustache between his forefinger and thumb.

"I don't believe so, are any of you ill or hurt?"

"My wings have cuts all over them and I'm pretty sure at least one of my ribs are broken." Lance mutters.

"Well let's have a looksie." Coran smiles, heading over to Lance.

Lance carefully takes off the shirt that's extremely tattered and dirty, shucking it to the side.

"Ah, there is some bruising. We cant know for sure if anything is broken unless we do a x-ray which would require us going to the hospital. I dont think that would be wise with- well with your wings. Unless you can hide them?"

"We can hide them under clothing, but after a while it hurts. They cramp up, and well.. We havent had much room for a while to spread them." Lance laughs bitterly.

"I see. Well lets take a look at those cuts?"

Lance turns around, spreading his wings to full span. Rolling his shoulders to get the kinks out. He was sore as all hell.

"Allura, do you have any disinfectant and bandages?"

"In the car, yes."

"Could you go get them? I think we'll have to check the others as well." Coran mutters, fingers tracing over the large scar on Lance's back. His feathers were missing in that area.

"That's- I got shot.." Lance mumbles. Remembering how it felt, how it smelt. Burning flesh and feather. He shudders and takes a deep breath.

"I see.." Coran mumbles, looking at the large cut in Lance's wings.

"I'm obedient, I just- I run my mouth."

"Obviously." Keith sneers.

"Keith, stop." Shiro sighs.

Keith grumbles under his breath and sits quietly next to Shiro. Allura comes back with a first aid kit. Opening it up when she sits next to Coran. She pulls out disinfectant and the bandages, handing them to him.

Coran hums while he works. Disinfecting the wound first before he bandages it.

"This will have to do. It doesn't need stitches, but you'll need to be careful with it. Especially around dirt and water. It will be easy to infected, I'm surprised its not already. How long have you been out here?"

"We just got released today. We're 'failed experiments'." Lance mutters.

"You dont seem to be failed." Allura laughs.

"Yeah, but according to high priestess Haggar, we are."

"Dont call her that." Keith snorts.

"Thats her name though?"

"We don't have to call that old hag 'high priestess' anymore."

"Whatever." Lance huffs.

The rest of the night Coran and Allura check the others for any major wounds and patch them up if seen fit. They then lay close to the fire and fall asleep on the floor. Not very comfortable or ideal, but it'd do for the night. Lance was just thankful it wasnt the cell anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added omega and alpha dynamics bc ive been meaning to make an omegaverse book so why not kill 2 birds w 1 stone y'know

Lance wakes up to crying, panting, and soft talking. For a minute he mistakes it for sex, but realizes its not. He keeps his eyes closed though, he wasn't taking risk of Keith yelling at him for looking at him and Shiro.

"Breathe, Takashi. Please." Keith's voice sounds pained.

Shiro's breath is laboured and sounds like he could begin to hyperventilate at any moment. The unmistakable sound of singing begins. Its shaky and usure at first but then it evens out. Keith had a nice voice.

That apparently began to calm Shiro. His breathing not as heavy and quick anymore. Sniffling and sobbing cutting down to a minimum.

"Go to sleep, Lance." Keith sighs.

Lance freezes up, how did he know? He swallows hard and tries to get comfortable. Not too long after he falls back asleep.

The sun rises, filling the cabin with light. Lance groans, rolling over to shove his face into his arms.

"Rise 'n shine assholes." Keith grumbles, tapping everyone with his..boots?

Lance sits up, rubbing at his eyes. Keith was dressed, hands wrapped in leather gloves. Lance's eyebrows furrow im confusion.

"Allura and Coran brought clothes." Keith simply mutters.

Lance nods, getting up from the floor. Everything ached, at least his wings felt better though. It was nice to have them stretched out, but folding them under his clothing would suck. 

He grabs a set of clothing that looks to be his size. Heading to a spare room in the cabin to dress. Afterwards he pads out of the room and sits on the floor, his legs crossed.

"We'll be leaving shortly to my house. Please be ready by then." Allura sighs.

"We will." Shiro smiles

Allura nods, taking her bags to her car. Coran following behind her with more bags. Everyone else gets ready, Keith and Lance sitting away from each other.

"Hey, how you holding up?" Keith asks Shiro.

"I'm fine. Just-its surreal to be out of there, y'know?"

"Yeah. I know, Shiro."

After a couple hours in Allura's suv they arrive at her house. Well, house was a way to explain it. Her place was like a mansion. But simple?

"Welcome to the Altea residency."

"Wow. This place is huge." Lance breathes.

"Yeah." Hunk mutters.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay here, Allura."

"Its nothing. It gets quite boring around here." Allura mutters, helping Coran with the bags.

"We have our own vet here, she should be able to help out with any issues on your wings. Now, I'm not sure what we'll do if any of you have broken bones or fractures. Since, well...your wings." Coran states.

"Why dont you just pay someone to keep quiet or something?" Keith scoffs.

"Do you have a problem, Keith?" Allura sighs, throwing a look back at the male before turning back to unlocking the front door.

"No, its just not necessary to have a big house like this. Especially if you live alone. Why not help the less fortunate out instead of indulging in your pleasures."

"You know nothing about me, Keith. I do not believe you should judge someone so early on." Allura sighs, opening the door.

She and Coran carry things in together. Coran showing everyone to their rooms. Lance crosses his arms over his chest, eyebrows furrowed.

"Why can't we just go home?" Lance asks.

"Do you really want to put your family at risk?" Keith scoffs.

"Well no, but it'd be nice to see them again.. I haven't seen them in forever." Lance mutters, squeezing himself like his mother used to do.

"We all want to see our families again, but we can't put them in danger." Pidge smiles slightly.

"I guess." Lance mutters.

The rest of the day is filled with bickering and awkward periods of silence. Lance ends up holing up in his room. Keith doing the same.

Hunk goes to Lance's room. Knocking lightly.

"Come in." Lance mutters, voice small.

Hunk opens the door, the wood creaking on its hinges. He takes a seat on Lance's bed and smiles.

"I know you dont really know me, but I just wanted to check in on you."

"I'm fine."

"You dont seem like it." Hunk mutters.

"I just- I miss my mamá."

"I feel that. You said you were taken when you were 3 didn't you?"

"Yeah. Was just playing at the park and a man just- snatched me." Lance shudders.

"Man you have good memory. I was only there for 5 years. I can't imagine being there for 15." Hunk mutters, shaking slightly.

"I hardly remember what my mamá looks like. Its very fuzzy, but I know if I see her I'll know.." Lance smiles.

"Im glad you're getting to know each other, but Lance our vet wants to examine your wings." Coran smiles.

"Oh, right. Ill talk to you later, Hunk." Lance smiles, getting up from the bed.

"Her name is Platt."

"That's kind of a weird name."

"So is Pidge." Coran shrugs.

"I dont think that's his birth name." Lance mutters.

"Maybe not."

There's 2 women and 2 men in the room. A larger female with long greenish yellow hair chatting with a female with short blue hair. Then there's the two men talking, one more fit with pink hair, the other lanky with long red and blue hair.

"Platt, Chulatt, Plachu, Chuchule, meet Lance."

"Hello, I'm Platt." Platt smiles, taking Lance's hand. She leads him to a seat, standing behind him.

Chulatt, Plachu, and Chuchule talk among themselves. Chattering softly in a language that sounded so foreign to Lance.

"Could I see your wings?" She asks.

"Oh, right.." Lance mutters, shedding his jacket off and then his shirt. Rolling his shoulders as his wings open to fullspan.

"Oh my, these are magnificent. It looks as if they work just like bird wings." Platt mutters, fingers dancing along the scapulars then the marginal coverts.

"I'm glad you think they're magnificent." Lance smiles.

"How long have you had them?"

"15 years. I was 3 when I got them." Lance mutters, sullen.

"I'm sorry you had to go through so much." Platt mutters, searching through the feathers carefully.

"What is this..?" Platt mutters, fingers rubbing over a bump. A strong scent of sand and salt water floods her senses.

Lance's wings twitch and he swallows a noise.

"Scent gland. I think they're used to tell omegas and alphas apart?" Lance mutters.

"So you have secondary dynamics?" Platt asks.

"I guess." Lance shrugs.

"Interesting. Coran could you fetch the rest. I'd like to see if each of them have scent glands."

"So, I can go?"

"Yeah. Your wings are okay, nothing feels broken." Platt smiles.

Lance nods, grabbing his shirt and jacket. Following Coran back into the house. He decides to head to bed early.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter. Writing has been hard lately

"So, I've determined each one of your secondary characteristics. Keith, you are an alpha, Shiro is a beta, Pidge a beta as well, Hunk is an alpha, and Lance you are an omega."

Lance stomach churns at that thought. The omegas were used to breed at the lab. All color drains from his face and he sits there as if he just heard that his mother died.

"I-are you sure I'm not a beta?"

"I'm sure, dear. Why, is there something wrong?" Platt asks.

"I-no, everything is fine." Lance smiles. He felt like everyone was staring at him.

"Omegas weren't treated well in the uh-lab.." Pidge mutters.

"Oh my, I'm deeply sorry, Lance. I promise that we will do our best to protect you and make you feel comfortable when your heat comes." Platt smiles.

"You make it sound like I'm dying." Lance mutters, crossing his arms.

Lance picks at the dinner that was prepared for them. You'd think he'd jump at the first sight of food. He was too upset to eat, sipping the glass of water he was given.

"You should eat, Lance. You need nutrients, god knows we weren't getting any in that place." Shiro smiles.

"Yeah.." Lance cracks a small smile, fake, but it'd make people feel better. He eats a little, still picking at it.

He heads up to the room he was given after eating some more. Hopefully sleep would come easily.

Nightmares torment Lance. Screams of omegas, snarling of alphas. Pleads for someone help. Lance sits up, panting. Sweat beading down his frigid body.

He gets out of bed and makes his way downstairs to the kitchen. Jumping when he sees someone sitting at the bar. Longer hair, scruffy.

"Uh don't wanna like freak you out by sneaking up or something." Lance mutters as he walks into the kitchen.

"Oh- uhh..okay."

"Can't sleep?"

"I can, but I wanna be awake for Shiro." Keith mutters, his thumb rubbing over his index finger.

"That's sweet of you... Are you two dating?"

"Ha-no, Shiro is basically my brother." Keith laughs a little

"Oh." Lance's cheeks flush, avoiding eye contact as he makes his way around the kitchen to grab a water bottle.

"I see why you'd think that." Keith smiles.

"Yeah.." Lance is suddenly hit with a strong scent, sandalwood, cinnamon, and vanilla. It wasn't him.

"Shit." Keith huffs, clenching his fists when he's overcome by saltwater and sand along with something much sweeter.

"W-what?"

"You-you gotta get outta here." Keith pants.

"Why?"

"How in the hell do you not- you're hitting heat. "

"O-oh. Fuck-" Lance winces.

Keith gains his composure, helping the omega back to their room.

"What- hnn-what do I do?" Lance pants as Keith lays him on the bed.

"Stay away from the alphas." Keith huffs, resisting to tap into his primal urge and ravish the omega.

"Wh-"

"Just stay away, Lance." Keith growls, throwing his jacket at Lance before rushing out.

Lance's eyebrows furrow and he holds the jacket to his bose. Inhaling the alphas scent, it helped a bit as he begins to build a small nest with his blankets.

He's up all night writing in pain and trying to get himself off. Keith told him to stay away but the scent of his jacket had been overcome by Lance's scent. He whines as he falls out of the nest and onto the cold hardwood floor.

"Alpha..." He whines as he sits up, sweat sheening his body.

Apparently the this had alerted someone, Allura rushing through the door.

"Lance?" Her eyebrows furrow.

"Its hot.." He pants, Keith's jacket in his lap.

"Coran! Get Platt!" Allura shouts, this alerts nearly the whole time. Hunk plugging his nose when he realizes what's happening. Pidge leads him back to his room and Shiro looks to Allura.

"What's wrong?" Platt asks, worry evident on her face.

"Lance- Lance hit his heat."

"Oh- Keep the alphas away, he'll need water and food brought to his room. He may not eat it, but he'll need it." Platt mutters.

"A-alpha.." He whines again, a spark of pain shooting through his abdomen.

"Lance, you can't have an alpha." Allura mutters, helping him back into bed.

Lance whines, squirming in her arms. Trying to pick a scent up from her, whining more when he can't.

"Keith.." Lance whispers, tears wetting his eyelashes. He curls up in the nest, whimpering.

Allura swallows hard and steps out of the room, Shiro following her.

"Did he just say Keith?" Shiro whispers to her.

"I believe so. He had Keith's jacket too," Allura pauses "You dont think they're courting do you?"

"No, Keith seems like he hates Lance." Shiro mutters.

"Hopefully they aren't. If they mate we could have some problems on our hands." Allura sighs. 


	5. Authors note

Umm, I have hardly any motivation to write this anymore and discontinuing would relieve a lot of stress from life so... that's exactly what I'm going to do. I will come back to this in order to finish it and give my boys a happy ending. I hope you all understand why I am doing this and I hope you'll continue to support me and my other stories. Speaking of stories, I am going to be starting some new ones soon because I've had newfound motivation with writing in my one-shot book on wattpad. I've written a Prince Keith and Peasant Lance drabble that I'm going to turn into a story and I'm working on two others. I hope you are all doing well and I really really do hope you'll continue to support me <3


End file.
